The Wandering
The Wandering are a group of blessed mortals who have proven dedicated to the god that they worship. They possess armaments and, in some cases, powers that aid in combat and healing. Very few followers are enlisted into the Wandering. There are rumors that the Wandering are immortal, but there are also rumors that it is possible to kill a Wandering. Mission If a god is condemned by the others, they are cut off from their power source and sent into exile. Should a god ever attempt to reclaim their power without receiving forgiveness, the Wandering are sent to keep the condemned in a weakened state. If a mortal or a blessed renounces their god, kills a fellow follower, or attempts to begin their own movement (false prophet), they will be 'marked' and hunted down by the Wandering. Depending on the nature of their act, the marked will either be given a punishment like imprisonment, placed on trial by the gods themselves, given an eternal punishment, or executed. If the crimes of the marked are deemed to be the horrific, then the Wandering are sent to kill the marked on sight. Joining To join the Wandering, one must prove themselves devoted to their god of worship, often through personal sacrifice, dedicated service, or possession of a certain skill. When a god invites a mortal to the Wandering, they are often given two choices. They can accept immortality and serve forever, or they can remain mortals but forsake their identity upon death. Those who forsake their identities will live for a normal lifespan, but upon death their spirit is preserved. This loss of identity is symbolized by the loss of name and replacement by their title. Many of the Wandering chose this route. Other Information There is much we don’t yet know about the Wandering. Over the years, the gods have both denied and acknowledged the existence of the group, and the Wandering itself are rarely seen in public. They often dress in clothes relevant to the era, and are heavily armed. Each member of the Wandering is given a mask which possesses a unique pattern or design. It is said that there is no face and no head underneath the mask, only a bright light. There is no record of a spirited Wandering dying. It is assumed that the Wandering will serve the gods forever, although there are rumors that a Wandering can request themselves to be released, ending their service permanently. There is no record of a Wandering ever doing this.' Categories The Wandering are often divided into three classes: original, new, and unconfirmed. In the early days, the gods appointed a certain unknown number of Wandering, hence the name Original Wandering. There was then a long lapse in which no new appointments were made. The New Wandering refers to a sudden surge of activity from the Wandering, along with the appearance of several new Wandering never seen before. They are referred to as the New Wandering, and use modern weapons, armor, and, in some cases, tactics. The Unconfirmed Wandering refers to a group of Wandering whose existence has been claimed, but there is no concrete evidence of them ever existing in history. Often times, New Wandering are classified as Unconfirmed until the Gods confirm their existence. Members 'For a list of all Wandering members, please refer to the following: ' Original Wandering New Wandering Unconfirmed Wandering' Category:The Wandering